characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kids For Character
At Six Flags Discovery Kingdom Caring *Armardo *Taylor *Binya Binya *Ronald McDonald *Thomas the Tank Engine *Hip Hop Harry Respect *Barney *Bear *Baby Bop *BJ Fairness *Lamb Chop *Muno *Foofa *Pablo *''Pingu'' *Bella *Fizz *Jake *Milo *Max *''Shrek'' *Dogsby *Tiggs *Mukka *Tyrone *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Rubbadubbers *Zoboomafoo *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Brobee *Toodee *Plex *Woody Woodpecker Citizenship *Babar *Spot *Arthur *D.W. *George Jetson *Garfieldy *Sheira *Loli *Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk *Bluedies *Pink-a-Dink *Dora *Diego *Benny *Alicia *Boot *Tico *Isa Responsability *Ms. Frizzle *Lizard *Scooby Doo *Fred Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Big Bird *Prairie Dawn *Zoe *Ernie *Bert *Grover *Cookie Monster *Madeline *The Cat in the Hat *Santa Clause Trustwortiness *Julie Woo *Skye Woo *Lace Flores *Kino Flores *Yogi Bear *Bobo Bear *Fozzie *Scooter *Animal *Janice *Bean *Piggy *Camilla *Robin *Gonzo *Kermit *Skeeter *Franklin *Paz *Kipper *Peter Rabbit Live-Action Guides #The Puzzle Place #Barney #Schoolastic's The Magic School Bus #Lamb Chop's Play-Along #Nick Jr's Gullah Gullah Island #Babar #The Cat in the Hat #The Flintstones #Garfield #The Jetson #Madeline #Peter Rabbit #Ronald McDonald #Scooby Doo #Spot #Bear in the Big Blue House #Thomas the Tank Engine #Woody Woodpecker #Yogi Bear #Kipper #Franklin Starring #The Puzzle Place Accentuate The Positive #Barney More Barney Songs #The Magic School Bus Talking Fight #Lamb Chop's Play Along Do As I Do #Gullah Gullah Island Give Some Care #Babar Babar The Elephant Comes to Africa Songs #We are Kids of Character #Thomas' Anthem (Kids of Character Version) Videos of Kids for Character *''Kids for Character'' (1996) *''Choices Count'' (1996) *''Kids For Character 3''' (2011) Starring of Kids For Character #Muppet Babies (Trustworthiness) #Bear in the Big Blue House (Respect) #Dinosaur Train (Responsibility) #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Fairness) #Hip Hop Harry (Caring) #Dittydoodle Work (Citizenship) Emma The Pallbearer The Cider Hosue Rules Shakespeare In Love "Miramax Movies To Remember" Music Of the Heart Boys and Girls The Crew Unbreakable Bounce Soundtrack Spot Triva Trustworthiness Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises from the Gonzo secretly munches away at a box of cookies, the other babies tell stories to keep their minds off their growling stomachs. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated Bear takes viewers on a guided tour of his Big Blue House, in which several young children often come over to play. Along the way, he describes his favorite things about his home. Responsibility Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes. Exercise self-control. Mr Pteranodon teaches the kids his fishing method, Buddy and Tiny work together as a team to catch fish in the big pond. Fairness Play by the rules • Take turns and share others. What the Clubhouse Minnie searches for a pot of gold and meets a leprechaun find the rainbow leprechaun, but his treasure some golden biscuits. Caring Be kind • Be compassionate and show you care. Kelli is inclined toward ballet. She leads others to throw a birthday party for Pinky. The two are shown to get along well together Citizenship Do your share to make your school and community better • Cooperate • Sheira & Loli's, Professor Eeky Eeky Kronk and Pink-a-Dink Sing a Songs and Dance to Help Bluedles All About Citizenship